1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wearable device, and more particularly, to a wearable biometric information measurement device that is attached to the user's body for measuring biometric information of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a growing need for measurement devices that can identify user biometric information, and can manage an individual's health based on the identified biometric information. These measurement devices have been provided in the form of bracelets, arm bands, chest bands, or the like, which can be worn on the user's body to constantly measure biometric information. Various heart rate monitoring products have been created as one type of measurement device. For example, the user's heart rate can be measured through a plurality of electrodes, lead wires, and an electrocardiogram (ECG) measurement device connected with the same. However, such a device can easily loosen or detatch from the user's body as a result of the user's movement, which may cause an error in the ECG measurement. In addition, it is inconvenient for the user to carry the ECG measurement device because the connection between the electrodes, the lead wires, and the ECG measurement device should be maintained all the time. Furthermore, whenever the ECG measurement is performed, the electrodes are required to be attached to the user's body.
In addition, the ECG measurement involves a belt that is worn on the user's chest. However, this belt may easily loosen, or may cause a feeling of tightness around the user's chest.
Moreover, ECG patches have been provided to assist in portability. However, the patches are too big or too thick to be attached to the user's body during user activities, and the attachment of the patches to the body may not be maintained when the user moves.
Conventional devices for measuring biometric information cannot monitor a change in biometric signals according to the user's condition. For example, even though user's heart rate increases and various physical changes occur during exercise, the typical measurement devices record only the biometric information, but cannot obtain accurate physical information on the user. In addition, some users need to measure their biometric information and the physical status 24 hours a day. For example, a user suffering from a heart disease cannot predict a heart attack, so the user needs to measure a change in the biometric information 24 hours a day to inform a third party of the user status information according to the biometric change. In addition, in the case of an irregular heartbeat, the heart rate and the blood pressure of a patient tend to increase while eating a meal. In this case, it needs to be determined if the changes in the heart rate and the blood pressure stem from the meal or from exercise.